Up to now, a puncture needle whose needle tube is provided with a surface for reflecting ultrasonic waves has been already known. Patent Literature 1 discusses examples in which a large number of dotted depressions are formed on the surface of the needle tube so that the wall surface of each depression is used as a reflection surface and a large number of circular grooves are formed so that the wall surface thereof is used as a reflection surface.
Patent Literature 1 also discusses methods for forming the reflection surface in which a rod-shaped cutter is rotated and the leading edge thereof is obliquely pressed against the surface of the needle tube or an electric discharge machining or a laser machining is used.